monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
C.S.A. Zero de Nile
"Wow, a Dragon That's Gold, and pretty... BUT!!!! Meany, Competitive, and... Kinda B***hy Selfish!!!!" Zero's first insult after Jinafire said to him that he's "The First Prototype of the Era of Retarted Comedy!" Before reciving a Smiting Hammer to the Cheeck of his face Reploid Pentagon Command Service Record "User Log-In: N.de.Nile" "Password: Forgive.Me.Lord" "Welcome, N.de.Nile" "Searching Reploid Data Network" "Reploid Data Network Found: Reploid-A357 Profile Status" "Opening: Reploid-A357 Profile Status" "Opened: Reploid-A357 Profile Status" "Viewing Now: Reploid-A357 Profile Status" Real Name: Unknown! Codename: Zero. Rank: Cheif Special Agent. Reploid ID#: Reploid-A357. Service Tag: 5372-419-860-AO. Orders From: Dr. Juilet Stein (Status: Diceased) Dr. Nefera de Nile (Status: Tempoary), Dr. Frankie Stein (Status: Navigator), and Director Lumine (Status: Full Leader) Creator(s) of Subject: Dr. Juilet Stein (Status: Diceased), Dr. Nefera de Nile, and Dr. Frankie Stein. Founded Dead: 10/03/2013. Ressurected: 10/23/2013. Reploid Project: Heaven's Gift. Physical Condition: Perfect. Mental Condition: Perfect. Behavor Condition: Urgent but Perfectly Controlible. Side Effects on Brain: Autisim, and Bypolar. Sinful Condition: Perfectly Pure Clean! Faithful Condition: Half Pure. "End of Stats!" "Closing: Reploid-A357 Profile Status" "Shutting Down: Reploid Data Network User: N.de.Nile" "Shut Down Completed" Character The Voice As a very rare Reploid, he's voice is like a old japanese lady sounding like a little girl, just like Masako Nozawa, the Best Actress of Japan. Although The Ghoulfriends always complian about this feature on Zero, even one time Clawdeen though that Zero was a Ghoul by asking him if he wanted to have a make-up fashion look on him... But Robecca in the other half, she loves Zero's voice than the rest... Personality Zero de Nile is a Reploid who is a Super Agent of The Reploid Secret Paranormal Agency Division, aka The R.S.P.A.D., despite him being a serious Reploid and unhappy one. Zero is a very kind hearted, good natured, friendly, fun with, faithful, happy, joyful, and very caring for his friends. Appearance Zero, has a Red and white helment with 4 spikes on the top with a navy blue Gem, and he has Red and Gold armour with two Emeralds on his chest. While Zero has a golden Handel that looks like a sword after turned on, and the blade looks skyblue type. As you may need to know, Zero's Hair is blond while less defining gravity. As for the armour, Zero's Armour is made of a rarest metal on earth, which is Barirum and heavy defence armour. But that's not all, Zero can also triple Jump and use his Z-Knuckle which is a powerful gravity punch and pychonetical Grab too, and he can use guns and use his Z-Saber. Age Coming Soon! Reploid Abilities Here are the Abilities that Zero was given with the Reploid Genesong: Reploid Sprint: This Ability is for walking, running, and of course, sprinting without Delay and getting tired. This is Zero's Most trustie Ability! Reploid Reflexes: This Ability is for outsmarting, intellegence, knowlege, physical, and, combat. The First one means that Zero can outsmart a incoming bullet, and anyone who dares to hit him with either a fist, or a melee weapon. The Second and third one means that he's also super smart and knows things from Science to Magic, but needs to use it well. The fourth one means that he can do a higher jump, do a summer-sault in air, and do a triple jump in air, he can even slide into walls depends on the wall and it's Slipering material with his hands and feet. He is also taller and can resist any attack of damage, he even has a Physical Energy Sheild System on his own Body for protection. Last, Zero knows how to fight with the Reploid Genesong, if he punches you even a little hard, the results will be Fatal and serious Death process, which means his oppoments will spit blood and can break any organic skin and bone from inside to outside. He can also do Fatalities and break any part of a living being bone like breaking a enemy's neck or taking out a heart or by using weapons with his Reflexes, even to vehicels and air crafts. He can also hijack a enemy vehicel by timing it right and killing any enemy on vehicels before using them, as for weapon usage Franko can reload, swing, carry, and aim perfectly without missing. Reploid Giga-Output: This is for Zero's most affective power ever, Which is The Z-Giga Attack, this mode allows him to punch on the ground and make a super sonic wave attack, with plasma coming out of the ground. Special Ki Powers! Zero de Nile has an unbelivible power inside of him, even if he wasen't trained at the age of 6, Zero power Level is 51,987. But when he's mad his power level goes up to 73,459, making him the strongest Super Agent ever to be ressurected as a new Reploid, here's the List of his Ki powers! Ki Attacks! The Z - Nakkuru: The Z - Nakkuru is one of Zero's First moves to learned it from both Jinafire Long, and Dr. Nefera de Nile. As Zero learned it, he was using it as his own Personal move, this power attack can force push any oppoment with an unknown gravity punch of Gravity physics. The Z - Nakkuru translates as The Z-Knuckle in Japanese! The Tiānshǐ Xīfēng Liè: The Tiānshǐ xīfēng liè is another move learned by Zero's Friend, which is Jinafire Long who teaches him the move for more powers he can recived from training. The Tiānshǐ xīfēng liè attack is a Air wind Blast which can fire from Zero's hands even in Air encounter, the only way Zero can fire it he has to say the Following: Tiānshǐ - Xīfēng - Liè! The translation stands for, Angel Wind Blast! The Hòudài Tiānshǐ Bàozhà: Now this one is more stronger than the Z - Nakkuru, and the Tiānshǐ Xīfēng Liè, this is The Hòudài Tiānshǐ Bàozhà! The Hòudài Tiānshǐ Bàozhà is a Descending Angel Blast which was given by Robecca Steam after she showed him her move during "Episode 27 - Arthur's Wish...", where she confessed Zero that it wasn't his fault for Mega Man X's Death and secure protection, as she showed him the move. Zero used it against Sensei Wu Fang Drago, the owner of Monstron Tech. The more he masters his Ki, the greater the damage it does. To use it, he must say the Following: Hòudài - Tiānshǐ - Bàozhà! The translation stands for, Descendant Angel Blast! Ki Defence! The Tiantáng Shùn Yí: The Tiantáng Shùn Yí is a teleport Ki Defence, allowing Zero to teleport from anywhere to combat also. Doing this in combat Zero can teleport from front to back at any enemy he faces, he doesn't have to say The technic to do this... The Translation stands for Heaven Teleport, in chinese! Tianshi Zhìliáo Móshì: This is another Ki Defence Techinc, It can heal Zero, but can only be used 3 times ONLY during combat. he doesn't have to say The technic to do this... The Translation stands for Angel Healing Mode, in Chinese! Relationships Family Coming Soon! Friends Coming Soon! Pet Coming Soon! Romance Coming Soon! Voice Sample of Zero's Voice... Gallery IMG_20121103_170923.jpg|A Zero Doll (BETA) IMG_20121103_171352.jpg|Z-KNUCKLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IMG_20121103_170414.jpg|Fame (Nefera) and Jealousy (Cleo) for Zero... IMG_20121103_171702.jpg|I HATE YOU SO MUCH ZERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ZeroXRobecca.png|Zero and Robecca, as the Leader Couple, and Future Husband and Wife!!!! Zero_de_Nile_Bio_Pose_Happy_Salute_Without_Helmet.jpg|Zero de Nile Original Art, Without his Helmet! Category:Original Characters